


Take on Me

by Drarryislife13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarryislife13/pseuds/Drarryislife13
Summary: Written to the song Take On Me by Aha the unplugged version. Harry has a lot going on in his life so he stops at a bar that Draco just so happens to be working at.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Harry had had enough. Everything was crushing him; His work load for the Aurors, His friends, and especially Andromeda not letting him see his godson because he came out as gay. He walked down the muggle city streets looking for the nearest pub. he finally found one called The Witches Brew. He thought that was amusing. The pub was pretty empty, so he walked in and sat down at the bar. He noticed the bartender with long platinum blond hair, turned away from him placing some glasses on the shelves.

"Damn that's an amazing ass." He thought to himself. "Excuse me, can I get some whiskey?" He asked politely. He was shocked when the bar tender dropped the glass he was holding and froze for a minute. Harry's eyes went wide as the bar tender turned around and he was met with the piercing grey eyes he'd dreamt about for years.

"Draco?" He said quietly.

"Yeah." Draco laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"What are you doing here?" Harry exclaimed.

"Well I work here, duh. Still a little slow, I see, Potter." Draco said but there was no malice in his voice like there used to be.

"I know that, but why are you working in a place like this? Shouldn't you be able to live off you family's money?" Harry said after rolling his eyes.

" Do you still want that whiskey?" Draco asked avoiding the question.

"Oh, yes please." Harry said as Draco poured him a glass. "Now are you going to answer my question?"

Draco let out a deep sigh and slid the glass over to Harry, "I was disowned by my family."

"What, Why!?" Harry exclaimed.

"Still just as nosy as when we were in school? Huh, Potter?" Draco laughed. Harry took notice of how laid back and gentle he seemed now. His demeanor had changed so much since Hogwarts, five years ago.

"Sorry, it’s a hard habit to break." Harry gave a shy smile.

"Well, if you must know," Draco looked down at his feet, "I came out as gay, and Father is against that so I was kicked out onto the streets, and I couldn't get work in the wizarding world thanks to the... you know. So, I got this job. Could be worse, I guess. at least it pays the bills." Draco laughed again when he looked up and saw Harry’s shocked face. "What? don't tell me you hate gays too?" He rolled his eyes.

"No! No, actually..." Harry paused.

"No shit!? The famous Harry Potter is gay too?!" Draco exclaimed. Harry rubbed the back of his neck and nodded. "How long have you known?"

Harry downed his whiskey in one shot, "Can I have another?" Draco rolled his eyes and poured him another.

"So...?" Draco said waving his hands in a come-on motion.

Harry looked down contemplating if he wanted to say it or not. He finally built up enough of his courage and decided to just come clean. "Well..." Draco leaned in closer, "when I first saw you actually."

Draco went pale and his eyes got wide as he realized he wasn’t the only one with a crush, "R-really?" He stuttered.

"Yeah you've been my biggest crush since the day I laid eyes on you." Harry took another swig of his whiskey and refused to look up.

"I-I-I-b-but I was so mean to you." Draco had tears welling up in his eyes at the thought of Harry caring about him no matter what insult he threw at him.

"That's no joke." Harry chuckled still not looking up from his glass. "I guess I always knew that was just a front. I knew there was always something deeper inside you and one day it would shine." Harry finally looked up just as a tear slid down Draco's cheek. He nearly jumped over the counter, but he settled for clutching Draco's hand. The contact made them both shivers. "Hey! Hey, what’s the matter. Please don't cry."

"I-it's just... I was so horrible to you, just because I wanted your attention. I cared about you so much and I just wanted to make sure you saw me. I shouldn't have been so terrible. I'm so sorry Harry." Draco cried. Harry's heart melted at the use of his first name.

Harry stood from the bar stool and leaned over the counter. Cupping Draco's face he wiped his tears away with his thumbs. "Hey, I forgave you years ago. You're a different person, a better person. I can see it and you’re absolutely stunning." Harry whispered the last part and Draco gave him a sad smile.

"Thank you, Harry." Draco whispered. They got lost in each other’s eyes for a minute. Till Harry shook his head and Draco looked away shyly.

" Wait a minute!? What do you mean 'you cared about me'?" Harry said sitting down again.

"Still so slow, Potter." Draco laughed, "You are my biggest crush too."

"'Are' as in I still am?" Harry was smiling from ear to ear now.

"Yes." Draco rolled his eyes and laughed.

"So, if I asked you on a date tomorrow would you go?" Harry asked.

Draco looked down with a sad expression that made Harry's smile fade.

"I can't." Draco whispered.

"Can't as in have other plan or can't as in don't want to." Harry said sadly.

"No! No, I want to more than anything in this world. That's my biggest dream. It's just... I promised myself I wouldn't date for a while. Till I’m comfortable on my feet."

"Oh." Harry said and they sat in silence for a few moments. "I should get going. I have an early morning tomorrow." Harry got up and started to leave.

"Harry!?" Draco exclaimed. Harry turned around. "Will I see you again?"

Harry smiled, "Gods, I hope so. I'd rather die than never see your perfect face ever again." with that he left leaving Draco smiling.

That night neither one of them could sleep. Draco was up all-night thinking about how he might have missed the chance to be with the man he cared for so much. Harry was trying to think of any way he could get Draco to change his mind.

Harry's mind continued to think all through his work as an Auror, but it was interrupted by his boss strolling into his office towards the end of the day.

"Hey Harry, “His boss said, "so, there's a big mission coming up in a couple days, and I need you on top of it. It's not going to be an easy one though."

"How so?" harry asked.

"Well we tracked down a couple of death eater that are still very loyal to you know who. They’re not going to come easy, and they're known for being dangerous. You'll be risking your life on this one." His boss said.

"Ok, I'll check out the files on them and start preparing myself." Harry said cracking his knuckles.


	2. Chapter2

Before leaving work that night he grabbed the files he needed and went home to start studying. He tried his hardest to focus on the information, but his mind was too preoccupied on blond hair and blue eyes. He would do anything to just touch him right now. Finally, he became overwhelmed by the thought, so he grabbed his coat and headed to the bar Hoping Draco would be there.

Not sure what to say, He paced outside for about 10 minutes. He decided to just wing it.

"Harry!" Draco exclaimed excited to see him.

"Hey, I'm sorry to bother you at work, but I really needed to talk to you."

"You can bother me anytime you like." Draco laughed. "What did you need to say?"

"Look, I'm leaving in two days to go on a dangerous mission and I just can’t think straight knowing we might be missing our chance to be together. Seeing you again has stirred up so many emotions I haven't felt in so long. I care about you so much Draco, and I have for such a long time. I want you in my life. Please take me on." Harry blurted out. Draco stood in silence, not sure what to say. His heart was pounding so fast and he couldn't think. He wanted so badly to say yes but he couldn't break his promise. Could he?

"I see you need to think. I'm assuming you don't have flew so here's my number. Please get back to me soon. Like I said, I'm leaving in two days." Harry said sadly handing Draco a piece of paper then turning and leaving.

That night Draco couldn't sleep again so he grabbed his phone and called pansy.

"Draco it's two in the morning." Pansy answered drowsily.

"Pansy I have a huge predicament! I don’t know what to do!"

"Ugh, what is it now?" She sighed

"Harry's back in my life."

"What!?" How!?!" Pansy exclaimed shooting up out of bed.

"He came into the pub one night and we got to talking, and, Pansy... He said I’ve been his biggest crush since he laid eyes on me." Draco giggled.

"That's perfect, so you guys are going out then?" Pansy asked.

"Well not exactly." Draco said sadly.

"What!? Why not!?" Pansy yelled in Draco's ear.

"Well, he asked me out but I said no."

"What!? Why!? You've been after him since we were kids! Why the hell would you say no!?" Pansy screeched.

"Because I promised myself, I wouldn't date till I was ready, and what if I’m not ready? I don't want this to end like me a Blaise did. Especially because its Harry, the man of my dreams."

"Draco, you’re ready. You're back on your feet and the Blaise thing was years ago. Things with Harry will be completely different. I don't think Harry's the cheating type like Blaise was. Besides, if he has wanted you like you wanted him for as long as he says, he's going to do everything he can to keep you." Pansy said comfortingly.

"You're right, thank you Pansy. I guess I should call him." Draco said taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out. "I shouldn't let him go again."

"Yes, you should and no you shouldn't. I mean, fuck, call him tonight. You don't seem to have a problem waking people up at this hour." Pansy sassed.

"Ok, I'll call him. thanks again Pansy. I'm sorry I woke you. Good night." Draco laughed.

"You're welcome. Goodnight and good luck. Go get him dragon." pansy hung up the phone and went back to bed.

Draco paced back and forth in his room for a while trying to decide what to say. When he thought he'd thought it through enough he finally dialed Harry's number.

"Hello?" said a groggy Harry.

"Harry? It's Draco." Draco smiled. He loved sleepy Harry's voice.

"Draco!?" Harry said excitedly, "I was just dreaming about you."

"Oh yeah? What about?" Draco asked.

"I don't want to make you blush if I’m not there to see it." Harry said laughing.

"Oh, I see. That kind of dream." Draco laughed in return.

"Yeah. Sorry I can’t help it. I just find you so sexy." Harry said.

"It ok. I find it hot that you dream of me. Anyways..." Draco couldn't stop smiling.

"Oh Yeah. Sorry, did you want to tell me something?" Harry asked.

"Yeah... I’ve made a decision."

"You have?" Draco could sense the fear in Harry's voice.

"I want to be with you. I'm done being alone and I want to take you on." Draco couldn't stop smiling. There was just silence for quite a while. "Harry?" Draco asked.

"Sorry, I dropped my phone. I'm just in shock. Draco Malfoy wants to be with me!" Harry shouted. Draco laughed. "So, can I take you out tomorrow? Please say I can."

"I'd like that very much, and I just so happen to have the next two days off. I can spend the whole time with you if you'd like." Draco said.

"You have no idea how happy you just made me. How's 3 o'clock tomorrow?"

"That's perfect!" Draco exclaimed. He gave Harry his address Then they bid each other goodnight and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Harry couldn't wait any longer so he showed up nearly an hour early. He knocked on the door and was surprised when a shirtless, messy haired Draco answered the door.

"Harry!? You're so early!" Draco exclaimed jumping behind the door so just his head was showing.

"Sorry I was too excited." Harry laughed.

"Ugh might as well come in. I'm not even close to being ready." Draco said opening the door so Harry could come in.

Harry followed him in unable to take his eyes off Draco's naked torso. "I just got to say, I find you so attractive right now."

"Really? Why?" Draco said as they both sat down on the couch.

"I don't know just something about you being relaxed and natural really turns me on." Harry chuckled. Draco blushed. "Finally, I get to see you blush! Gods, you're so cute, and I am so lucky!"

"Not as lucky as me." They smiled at each other. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Well I was thinking of taking you to dinner, but I kind of don't want you to get dressed up. So, what if I go get some groceries and I cook you something?" Harry suggested.

"I didn't know you could cook. That sounds great. Can I at least put a shirt on though?" Draco begged.

"I guess, but I’m going to be awfully sad about it." Harry sighed and pretended to be sad. Draco giggled and gave him a shove which made Harry laugh.

"Ok, I’m going to go get food I'll be right back. You stay sexy." Harry took Draco's hand and kissed it, making Draco blush again. Then he left to go to the shop.

It didn't take him long to get everything for chicken Parmesan, and soon he was knocking on Draco's door again.

"Yes?" Draco said as he opened the door.

"Dinner service." Harry replied making Draco laugh.

Draco let Harry in and helped him get set up to make dinner.

"You sit that fine ass down. I'm making you dinner, remember?" Harry ordered.

"Yes sir." Draco giggled.

"Mm I do love hearing you call me sir." Harry winked, making Draco blush again.

"You're such a flirt." Draco teased.

"Only to you, baby." The pet name made Draco smile. Draco sat on the counter and watched Harry cook. He had never had a lover cook for him before. Then again, the only other lover he had outside of school was Blaise, and he was an asshole. He was always the giver and Blaise were always the taker. There was no balance. He started to think of all the things he wanted to do for Harry, and how Harry would be worth giving everything to. He was so deep in thought he didn't notice Harry was almost done cooking.

"You're awfully quiet now." Harry said. shaking Draco from his thoughts.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking about how nice it was for you to cook for me and how I could return the favor." Draco replied as he hopped off the counter and got some plates down from the cupboard.

"Oh, honey, you don't have to repay me. I did this because I wanted to not because I wanted something from you. I'm happy just to be here with you." Harry smiled.

"That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me, thank you, Harry." Draco smiled in return.

"Did I ever tell you I love hearing you say my first name? Makes me feel like I’m in a dream, and if I am, I never want to wake up." Harry said as he started serving the chicken Parmesan. Draco giggled in response. "Now let’s eat before it gets cold."

Throughout dinner they talked about all sorts of stuff; the war, Draco's parents, Ron and Hermione, and they just got on the subject of the Dursleys when they started cleaning up.

"They locked you in a cupboard and beat you?!" Draco exclaimed, "I thought you were living the good life. I'm so sorry Harry."

"It's okay. It's all over now." Harry smiled and patted Draco's hands. "So, did you date anyone before this?"

Draco sighed, "Yes."

"If you don't want to talk about it it’s okay, sweetheart." Harry said.

"It's ok. I can talk about it. I'm over it now. I dated Blaise Zambini for a while. A long while actually. Then I found out he had been cheating on me throughout our whole relationship."

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry. I don't see how anyone could have done that to you. You're just so perfect." Harry took Draco's hand and started rubbing soothing circles on the back of it.

"I guess I wasn't good enough for him. I hope I'm good enough for you." Draco was fighting back tears now and Harry could see this.

Harry quickly scooted closer to Draco and took him in his arms, "Draco don't you ever think you're not good enough for me. You're everything I've ever dreamed of, and you make me feel like the luckiest man alive. As for Blaise he was just an asshole that didn't deserve you." Draco laid his head on Harry shoulder, and squeezed him tightly not wanting to let go. "I got you baby, and from now on I always will. I know that's a lot to say on a first date, but I've cared about you for so long it feels like we've been together forever."

"I feel the same way." Draco whispered.

Harry cupped Draco's face and tilted it so he could look into Draco's eyes. "Can I kiss you, Draco?"

without saying a word Draco intertwined his fingers in Harry's hair, leaned up, and kissed him slowly so he could savor every second of it. Harry kissed back just as slowly and pulled Draco as close as he could get. Draco became impatient of the space and crawled into Harry's lap. Harry fought a moan but it managed to escape. This cause a chain reaction. Draco moaned at Harry's moan which turned Harry on immensely, so harry pulled Draco closer to him making them both moan again.

"That is the most beautiful sound I've ever heard you make." Harry whispered as he pulled away. Draco didn't stop though he kissed his way down to Harry's neck and started biting and licking till Harry let out a loud moan.

"Well I think that's the most beautiful sound I've ever heard." Draco said stopping just for a minute before returning to what he was doing. Harry's hips started to buck and roll trying to find friction.

"Baby, Baby, baby! I need you to stop." Harry said.

"Is something wrong?" Draco asked sadly as he sat up.

"No of course not. It's just if you keep going, I won’t be able to stop myself and I don't know if we should go all the way on our first date." Harry brushed Draco's cheek.

"Ok sweety, I understand, but could you do something for me?" Draco asked.

"of course." Harry smiled at the pet name.

"Could you sleep with me tonight?"

"I would love that, but what will I sleep in?" Harry chuckled.

"Well... You could just sleep in you boxers. I promise I won’t do anything." Draco winked.

"Just trying to get me naked, now are you?" Harry laughed.

"Maybe a little, but I really just don’t want to let you go tonight." Draco laid his head on Harry's shoulder.

"I'll stay, baby." Harry whispers.

They stayed up talking for a little while till Draco started to yawn, then Harry suggested they go to bed. Harry was nervous but he stripped down to his boxers, then he noticed Draco had done the same.

"You are making this so difficult you know?" He smiled as they got into bed and Draco curled up in his arms.

"I know, but imagine how amazing it’s going to be when we get there."

"True, very true." Harry laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Harry awoke to the smell of bacon and coffee. He got out of bed and looked down the hall to the kitchen to see Draco with his back turned, wearing nothing but lounge pants, and cooking at the stove. Harry sneaked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around him laying his head on Draco's back. He felt Draco's breath hitch at the skin on skin contact.

"What you cooking, sexy?" Harry asked.

"Bacon and eggs. There's coffee too, if you want some." Draco said turning around and wrapping his arms around Harry. He leaned down and kissed Harry gently. "How'd you sleep."

"By far the best sleep I've ever got in my life!" Harry exclaimed. as he walked over and poured himself a cup of coffee. "You?"

"Same for me." Draco smiled as he plated the bacon and eggs. He sat the plates down on the table and they began to eat.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Harry asked.

"I don't care as long as I get to spend the day with you." Draco smiled.

"Hmm well I know of this really cool arcade not too far from here. Do you like video games?"

"Yes, but what's an arcade?" Draco said looking confused.

"It a place you go to play games and earn prizes. I think this one also has laser tag."

"That sounds like so much fun! What’s laser tag." Draco laughed.

"I’ll show you, and kick your butt at it!" Harry laughed.

"I doubt that, I'm naturally good at everything."

"There that pompous Malfoy I've missed so much." Harry chuckled.

Draco gave harry a shove and then they cleaned up breakfast and got ready. Soon they were out the door heading to the arcade.

They messed around at the arcade almost all day. Harry taught Draco how to play laser tag which he turned out to be excellent at, he also won Draco a green stuffed snake. Soon they had played every game and were ready for dinner.

"Where would you like to go for dinner?" Harry asked as they walked back to Draco's flat.

"How about Red's?" Draco said.

"I love Red's! Their wine selection is amazing!"

"I'm glad you like it, it's my favorite restaurant!" Draco took Harry's hand and they both smiled.

When they got back to Draco's flat Harry apparated back to his place and changed and grabbed his things for tomorrow just in case Draco wanted him to stay the night again. When he got back to Draco's flat Draco was still doing his hair.

"I grabbed my stuff, so if you want me to stay again I can." He said wrapping his arms around Draco's waist.

"You better stay! I haven't gotten enough of you yet, and you leave tomorrow." Draco replied as he turned and wrapped his arms around Harry.

"Yeah." Harry said sadly.

"What’s wrong, love? Are you scared?" Draco cupped Harry's face.

"Yeah. Before I had no problem with missions like this, but now I have something to come back to and I don’t want you to go away." Harry was fighting back tears at the thought of never seeing Draco again.

"You will come back to me. I know you will." Draco kissed Harry and hugged him tighter. "You're my brave Gryffindor. You can do this!"

"Thank you, sweetheart." Harry said smiling through the hug.

"Now come on. let’s go get dinner. I'm starving!" They then left for the restaurant.

Dinner was perfect. They had some wine and talked about everything they could think of. On the way home Harry told Draco about Teddy, and how he was in a custody battle with Andromeda over him.

"So, she won't let you see him at all?" Draco asked.

"Nope. Won't even let me talk to him." Harry replied

"That's fucked up."

"Yeah especially for Teddy. I'm basically his father now and he hasn't seen me in six months." Harry said as they entered Draco's flat. "You're okay with me having a kid then?"

"Of course, I am! I want to be a father someday, maybe I'll get to be a step-father." Draco giggled as they sat down on the couch.

"Mm I do so hope so!" Harry kissed Draco's cheek.

"Mm you missed." Draco said as he stole a kiss from Harry.

Harry brushed the Hair of Draco's cheek. "You're so perfect you know that? Can I ask you something?"

"Anything love." Draco snuggled into Harry's chest and Harry wrapped his arm around him.

"Draco would you be my boyfriend?" Harry smiled.

Draco sat up so he could see Harry's face, "Harry I would love that, more than anything."

Harry caressed Draco's face, "You make me the happiest man in the universe."


	5. Chapter 5

Draco leaned forward and kissed him, so Harry pulled him closer. Soon Draco was on Harry's lap and Harry was grabbing his hips.

Harry gently bit Draco's lip making him moan. He took the opportunity to snake his tongue into Draco's mouth, which made Draco moan more. They fought for dominance, but Harry won.

He reached around and gripped Draco's ass which caused Draco to move forward. They're hard cocks brushed against each other. Harry wasn't expecting that so he through his head back and let out a loud moan.

Draco brushes his lips against Harry's ear "Do you like that?"

"Gods, yes!" Harry moaned.

Draco started kissing and biting his neck while thrusting his hips forward making Harry a moaning mess.

"Baby, if you don't stop, I won't be able to stop myself." Harry whispered.

"I don't want you to stop yourself." Draco replied as he kissed and bit Harry's ear. That pushed Harry over the edge, so he picked Draco up and carried him into the bedroom. He laid Draco on the bed and crawled on top of him after kicking off his shoes.

"I want you so bad." Harry said rubbing his hard dick against Draco's.

"I want you too." Draco moaned throwing his head back so Harry could nibble at his throat. He slowly slid Harry's shirt off before slipping out of his own as well. They pushed they're naked torsos together and moaned.

"I love how you feel against me." Harry whispered.

"Mm me too." Draco moaned as he pushed his hips so he could feel more of Harry.

"I need to feel more of you." Harry said as he started undoing Draco's pants. They both took each other's pants off and began grinding on each through their boxers.

"Harry, I need you now!" Draco moaned loudly.

Harry started kissing his way down Draco's torso till he reached the hem of Draco's boxers. Then he started biting and sucking on Draco's hips while he slowly pulled off his boxers. He stopped to stare for a minute. "Gods you're so beautiful!" He said.

Draco blushes but was soon moaning and writhing as Harry lower his head and took all of him in his mouth. He conjured some lube wandlessly and pressed his finger to Draco's hole, gently inserting it.

"Oh, gods Harry give me more!" Draco whined. Harry inserted another finger and began scissoring them, stretching Draco's hole.

"Harry, I need to feel all of you! Please fuck me!" Draco moaned.

Harry pulled his fingers out, popped Draco's member out of his mouth, pulled off his boxers and lubes up his cock as quickly as he could.

"Are you sure you want this, baby?" He asked teasing Draco's hole with the tip of his dick.

"Please, Harry, I need you so bad!" Draco screamed.

Harry slowly push inside of Draco until he was all the way inside of him.

"Fuck! You feel so good, baby!" Harry moaned.

"Please move, Harry!" Harry started thrusting in and out slowly and first but gradually picking up speed. Soon he was pounding Draco's sensitive spot, making him scream in pleasure.

"Harry you're going to make me cum!" Draco yelled.

"Good I want to see you cum all over us." Harry whispered in his ear as he pounded harder.

With a yell Draco came all over his and Harry's stomach. "Please cum inside me baby!"

Harry followed not long after that, filling Draco with his seed. They both collapsed on to the bed, panting.

"That was so much better than I've ever dreamed." Harry said still out of breath.

"I agree." Draco rolled over and laid his head on Harry's chest. "You felt so good!" 

"So did you." Harry kissed Draco's head, as he reached for his wand and waved a quick cleaning spell. Then they both fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Draco awoke alone in his bed. He sat up wondering if it all had been a dream, but then he saw the note on the dresser. He picked it up and read it;

My dearest love,

I'm sorry I didn't wake you up when I left. I'm not good at saying goodbye. I already can't wait to see you again. I'll just come straight here when I get home late on Tuesday. I hope you'll wait up for me. If not that's okay. I'll also call you whenever I get the chance. There's just one thing I need to say to you, Draco. I love you with all my heart, and I always will. I wish I could have said it in person, but like I said I'm bad at goodbyes.

Yours always,

Harry

A tear slipped down Draco's cheek. He was so happy. He was kind of mad that Harry didn't wake him, but this note was so sweet it made him forget about it. He got up and took a shower. The entire time he thought about Harry. Every time he thought about the night before it would send shivers down his spine. It was now his sexiest memory.

The day went by rather slow and soon he had to go to work. All throughout work he waited for Harry to call. Constantly checking his phone every chance, he got, but it never rang. By the time he got home he was a nervous wreck. Every bad thought he could think of ran through his head. he tried to go to bed, telling himself that Harry would call tomorrow.

He didn't get any sleep that night. He laid in bed tossing and turning thinking about all the what-ifs. He reread the note over and over again, hoping he'd get a call. He finally gave up on sleep and started cleaning his flat hoping that would get his mind of it. That didn't work so he tried watching TV, then exercising, then reading, but nothing worked.

He was just getting ready to take a shower when his phone rang, but he didn't recognize this number.

"Hello, this is Draco?" he answered.

"Draco this is Granger." his stomach did a flip. If Granger was calling something must have happened to Harry.

"Granger, what's going on?!" He exclaimed. She could tell he was scared.

"It's Harry, He was attacked and he won't stop asking for you." Draco could tell she's been crying. "Draco can you come to St. Mungo's. I don't know if he's going to make it this time."

Draco started to cry, "Yeah, I'll be there as fast as I can." He said trying to hide the quiver in his voice.

"Thank you. He's in room 202." Granger said then hung up the phone.

Draco fell to his knees and cried. He didn't understand why Harry had to be taken away from him just when they'd connected. He cried for about 10 minutes then he pulled himself together, got dressed, and headed to St. Mungo's.

When he arrived at Harry's room he was confronted by Ron before he could even enter.

"Why are you here Malfoy?!" He yelled.

Draco was too distraught to fight "Move out of my way Weasley! I'm here for Harry!" He said trying to get past Ron. He could she Hermione coming out to break them up.

"Why!? Since when do you care?!" Ron said still yelling.

"For your information, I've always cared, and I care even more now that he's my boyfriend!" Ron's jaw hit the floor and he was left speechless. Hermione was equally shocked but hid it well.

"Come on Ron let leave them alone." She said calmly as she guided Ron to the waiting room. "I'm sorry Draco."

"It's ok I had it coming." Draco said. Entering the room, he finally saw just how bad Harry was. His face was black and blue and there were scars from all the cuts the healers had healed.

Draco scooted a chair closer to the side of the bed, took Harry's hand and placed it to his lips.

"You can't die. You promised you'd come back to me." He whispered. A nurse walked in and started checking his vitals.

"Excuse me can you tell me what happened to him." Draco asked her.

"He was hit by an unknown curse. It's making it hard for us to heal him completely. He has multiple broken ribs, lacerations, bruising, and trauma to the brain and several of his other organs. The doctors are doing everything they can to help him. He's been in a coma since we found him." The nurse said a kindly as she could. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you." Draco replied, "is he going to make it?"

"I'm afraid that's up to him." She said sadly.

"Thank you again."

"Of course." She left the room leaving Draco alone with Harry.

"I need you Harry. Please wake up." Draco started to cry again.


	7. Chapter 6.5

Harry and he two fellow Aurors had just followed a couple of the death eaters they were after to an abandoned mansion. Not thinking about there being more death eaters inside Harry told his two companions to go around back while he pinned them down in the front. Harry had made a mistake.

When they got inside, they were immediately under fire, as curses they'd never heard of were slung at them. He watched as the other two Aurors were hit and both fell to the floor. It was just him now. He flipped a table over and continued firing back. He could see there were 8 of them. He was completely out numbered.

He managed to hit 3 of them. Knocking them to the ground, but there were still way too many. He thought about Draco for a second, worried he wasn't going to make it home to him. This gave him an extra boost of strength and he was able to take out two more before he was hit by a strange curse. That flung him into the wall. Hard enough to nearly send him through it.

The 3 death eaters still standing walked towards him and surrounded him.

"He's still alive?" One of them said.

"Oh well. Leave him there to suffer. He's not going to make it this time." Another said and they all walked away.

Harry let a tear slide down his cheek before darkness swallowed him.

Soon he was in a bright white room. There was no furniture, it was just a white cube. He felt a tap on his shoulder, so he turned around. There was Draco smiling back at him. He quickly took Draco into his arms and held him tightly

"You said you'd come back to me." Draco said.

"I'm going to. I promise." Harry replied. He kissed Draco passionately, but Draco disappeared and darkness took over again. Hello led around him and could see a white light in the distance. When he listened closely, he could hear Draco's voice coming from it. He thought that couldn't be death, so he followed it.

Soon it felt like he was trudging through mud and it got worse the close he got. He refused to give up though. Not seeing Draco again would be worse than death. He trudged on finally he was just in tech of the light. He could see Draco on the other side. Draco reach through and took his hand pulling him through.

Then his eyes fluttered open and there was Draco. He had made it. He had survived death again. This time with help from the man he loved. He watched Draco read to him for a few minutes. Admiring the glow to his skin and hair.

"I was just dreaming about you." He said. He almost laughed when Draco jumped but it hurt too much to move. His heart broke when he saw tears well up in Draco's eyes.

"Harry?!" Draco cried as he took Harry into his arms.

"Baby, I'm already in pain. Why do you have to break my heart with your tears?" Harry smiles as he felt Draco's warm skin against his.

"I'd thought I lost you!" Draco sobbed.

"I told you I'd come back to you." Harry kisses Draco's head. He was so happy to be holding his man again.

"Harry, I love you so much." Draco whispered. Harry's heart fluttered.

"I love you too, Draco. With all my heart." Harry squeezed Draco tightly, not wanting to let him go.


	8. Chapter 7

It had been a week since Harry ended up in the hospital, and Draco spent every moment he could there. When he wasn't working or sleeping, he was with Harry. He spent more time there than Hermione and Ron, whom he was slowly becoming friends with. Well, Hermione at least.

He was now sitting by Harry's bed reading out loud to him and holding his hand. Hermione had just left and Draco was taking advantage of the alone time with Harry. He knew it wasn't much but he felt like Harry could hear him, so reading to him made home feel closer. He was so enveloped in the book he hadn't noticed Harry starting to stir.

" I was just dreaming about you." He heard a groggy voice say. He was about jumped out of his seat.

"Harry!?" He cried. Tear started pouring down his cheeks as he took Harry into his arms as gently as he could.

"Baby I'm already in pain, why do you have to break my heart with your tears?" Harry smiles.

"I thought I'd lost you!" Draco sobbed.

"I told you I'd come back to you." Harry said kissing Draco's head.

"Harry, I love you so much!" Draco said tears still falling down his cheeks.

"I love you too Draco. With all my heart." Harry squeezed Draco tightly not wanting to let him go.


End file.
